The Approaching Path
by Chasing The Black Rabbit
Summary: The time of the Clans is being threatened by intense darkness, terror, and approaching doom. ShadowClan is more sinister under Pinestar's rule, and Gingerstar does the unthinkable: employs one of her own daughters as the next deputy. Sparrowpaw wants to be leader, but with a path covered with lies, death, and mysteries of StarClan, can she even survive apprenticeship? Maybe not...?
1. Clans

**[AAN]**

**Hello, I'm still writing. I've decided to post this fanfiction that I had made on the Warriors Forums. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I won't say much but that I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**ThunderCla****n**  
Leader: Gingerstar- Ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Deputy: Pebblefur- Muscular gray tom  
Apprentice: Echopaw  
Medicine Cat: Featherleaf-Lithe silver she-cat with black paws  
Apprentice: Ivypaw  
Warriors  
Willowtail- Short-legged tortoiseshell she-cat  
Reefclaw- Black-and-white tom with long legs  
Apprentice: Tinypaw  
Waterpelt- Large tabby with unusually long fur  
Apprentice: Rushpaw  
Leafstripe- Dark muscular tabby with amber eyes  
Lightfoot- Grayish brown she-cat with cool pale eyes  
Apprentice: Sparrowpaw  
Dustwind- Dirt colored tom with gray flecks  
Fernpelt- Black she-cat with odd blue eyes  
Wildfur- Gray tom with matted fur  
Apprentice: Whitepaw  
Darkeye- Dusty brown tom  
Foxtail- Russet she-cat with amber eyes  
Sagewhisker- Black tom with crooked tail  
Ambergaze- Black she-cat with deep amber eyes and white paws.  
Lionmane- Golden brown tom  
Frostleaf- White she-cat with gray streaks  
Cinderflame- Flame colored she-cat  
Apprentices  
Tinypaw- Black tom with white paws and chest  
Sparrowpaw- Ginger she-cat with soft green eyes  
Whitepaw- Pure white she-cat  
Rushpaw- Brown tom  
Ivypaw- Mottled gray tom  
Echopaw- Lithe gray-and-white she-cat  
Queens  
Thornfur- Pale gray she-cat  
Spottedtail- Long furred tabby  
Elders-  
Tay-Old blind tabby  
Bumbleclaw- Dark gray tom with black stripes

**ShadowClan**  
Leader-Pinestar-Large black tom with white paws  
Deputy-Ratscar- Large fox-colored tabby  
Medicine cat-Marrowpelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
Warriors  
Scree-Dark gray she-cat with battle-scarred muzzle; formally a rogue  
Limp-Small black-and-white tom with a splayed paw; formally a rogue  
Balos-Dark tabby tom; formally a rogue  
Leech-Brown she-cat with amber eyes; formally a rogue  
Rocky- Brown-and-white tom with blue eyes; formally a rogue  
Plume-Short, dusky ginger she-cat with a white paw; formally a rogue  
Smokefur-Smoky gray tom  
Longclaw-Pale tabby with darker stripes  
Rabbitfur-Pale brown tom with half-tail  
Apprentice-Duckpaw  
Owlleg-Long legged black tom  
Apprentice-Leafpaw  
Leapsplash-Silver gray she-cat  
Apprentice-Wolfpaw  
Apprentices  
Wolfpaw-Ginger tom  
Leafpaw-White tom with blue eyes  
Duckpaw-Yellowish she-cat with a missing ear  
Queens  
Lilyfur-Pure white she-cat  
Lizardstripe-Dark gray she-cat with black stripes  
Elders  
Webeye-Half-blind ginger tom

**RiverClan**  
Leader-Echostar  
Deputy-Windtail-  
Medicine cat-Sweetrose-  
Apprentice-Thornpaw  
Warriors  
Sunheart-Brown tabby with white stripes  
Icestorm- White she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice-Oakpaw  
Crookedtail-Silver tom with black stripes  
Silverleaf-Large black she-cat  
Hollyfeather-Small tortoiseshell she-cat with black paws  
Graysky-Gray she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice-Morningpaw  
Bluegaze-Bluish-gray she-cat with icy-blue eyes  
Apprentice-Thistlepaw  
Moonshatter-silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes  
Apprentices  
Thistlepaw-Gray tom with spiky fur  
Oakpaw-Redish brown tom  
Morningpaw- Identical reddish brown she-cat  
Thornpaw-Dark tabby tom  
Queens  
Willowfoot-Young yellowish she-cat  
Elders  
Mistyhawk-Black tom with white tipped tail

**WindClan**  
Leader-Mintstar-gray she-cat with black splotches  
Deputy-Ashfire-  
Medicine cat-Heatherfoot-Small black-and-white she-cat  
Warriors  
Crowbreeze-Dark gray tom with amber eyes  
Nightjay-Black she-cat with green eyes  
Hareleg-Pale brown tom with white paws  
Foxeye-Redish brown tom with black ears  
Apprentice-Frogpaw  
Brackenclaw-Brown-and-white tom  
Apprentice-Emberpaw  
Flametail-ginger tom  
Apprentice-Applepaw  
Tigerstripe-Dark gray tabby  
Leaffur-Black she-cat  
Apprentices  
Applepaw-Ginger she-cat  
Emberpaw-Brown tom with silver ears  
Frogpaw-Gray tom with similar silver ears

**Cats Outside Clans**  
Burr-Plump friendly brown tom who lives on the edge of a twoleg infest forest  
Caspian-Black tom with green eyes who lives near the lake  
Brokenflames-Dark tabby; former SkyClan warrior  
Mapleleaf-Tawny she-cat with black ears; former SkyClan medicine cat


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"That's him! I know it is! You _have_ to believe me Lightstar!" A yowl split through the cold night air. Muddied tree roots shaped a small opening. In the shadows beyond, the knotted tendrils cradled the smooth soil floor of a cave, hollow out by moons of wind and water. It was raining, the water sloshing on the ground, as if drowning the earth. Prey had to take shelter in high ground near the cave, although predators were too sheltering nearby.  
Two cats were huddled in the center, shaking rain water from their ears irritably.

The fur of the speaking cat was distinguished as light tabby and bracken colored brown. The tabby narrowed his eyes at his companion in disbelief. What a pitiful mess of fur he was! How he was a warrior, the tabby didn't understand. Sighing, he swept his tail around his paws.  
"Lionwhisker, I know the new ShadowClan leader, Pinestar, is impossibly to trust but an invasion?" Lightstar flicked his ears dismissively. "Gingerpelt led a patrol near the border and found no signs of aggression. Should I take your word against my deputy?" He added with a menacing look. The young warrior hissed nervously, staring at his paws in frustration.  
"No Lightstar," He meowed mournfully, eyes round, "but think, please. I took a patrol today and found the leader talking with some rouges. He had this look, of triumph and pride, and he was drawing up signs with his paws. And when I looked closer, I noticed that it was a diagram of our camp. Then he turned around and fled, the rouges followed him, and from the energy they had, Pinestar had said something promising."  
"And you expect me to believe this? You thought once that Fleetfoot of WindClan was stealing prey on our territory, when she was hunting on the stretch of woodland on their land." The tabby's whiskers twitched skeptically. "You've had many faults, but this is ridiculous."  
"But you have to listen in reason! I _saw _him talk to those rogues. He's planning something and I don't know what. And I know you're on your last life." He added; noting his leader's surprised look. "And I have the feeling some cats will die."  
Lightstar was silent, his eyes closed so he couldn't show his emotions. Then they opened, revealing their brilliance. "You're right my warrior. You may be inexperienced, but you know what's happening. I'll send for our warriors—" He broke off as a caterwaul erupted from the camp clearing. Both cats froze as battle cries echoed the original. The Clan leader let out a screech of rage as the familiar shape of Pinestar loped into view, a squall of fight cats flooding after him. His crude face was of glee, even though there was a slash in his shoulder. He took a step towards Lightstar, but Lionwhisker intercepted his, his teeth bared into a snarl.  
"Oh how cunning, the great leader of ThunderClan can't even fight his own battles?" The ShadowClan warrior sneered, stalking towards his prey. His opponent dropped into a crouch, eyes narrowed with defiance. He did not see the fate that was bestowed onto him as Pinestar reared up onto his hind legs, saliva crawling out of his jaws. Lightstar let out a shock yowl as the bracken colored warrior's body rolled towards his paws, blood stuck to his fur. The tabby strained his ears to hear the words of the dying tom.  
"L-Lightstar, I-I knew I would die in battle. I-I-I didn't think it would be protecting you, but I f-feel proud to do so…." Then the light died from his eyes as his head fell in an awkward direction. Lightstar stilled and tipped his head to let out a wail. He flung himself at the murderer.  
Pinestar was ready. The two broke into a battle, jaws snapping and clawing at one and another's eyes, teeth gnashing as they fought. Lightstar yowled in rage as the enemy raked his claws down his back, forcing him to stumble. And taking the advantage, the ShadowClan warrior leaped, and a sickening crunch sounded below. He got off and stared at the dying cat underneath, his paws twitching. Purring, he gazed at his stunned rivaling Clan and into the triumphant faces of his followers. Then that triumph turned into mortal terror as thorn sharp claws ripped through his neck, tearing into flesh smoothly.  
The victim floundered at the death blow; the deliverer was the dying leader, who rasped out his last words: "Lionwhisker, you were a new warrior, but you'll be the most respected cat in StarClan. Now I come to join you…"

Pinestar spat out a fountain of blood. "Retreat—I am wounded—retreat!"

The ShadowClan raiding party fled, leaving both cats dead under the moonlight.

Afterwards, the bodies of the warrior and leader were buried. Gingerpelt's eyes were hollow with grief. She was Clan leader now, her leader was dead, and the enemy was alive. How long, how long will it be until the fallen warriors were avenged?


	3. The Ceremony

**The Ceremony**

* * *

The gusty wind blew into Sparrowpaw's face, slapping her fur into her muzzle as she concentrated on the mouse in front of her. The scent was overwhelming, tantalizing her into just running at it. But she kept her self rooted in place. If she ran, the mouse would hear her and flee.  
Sliding her paws over the smooth moss, she made her way towards her prey, stalking the tiny thing as the hunter's vision was tinged with red. The mouse hadn't scent her, nor hear her. _Good, then this shall be easy._ She purred in satisfaction, swiftly creeping up the unsuspecting creature. The mouse stiffened but it was too late.  
A furious screech erupted from her jaws as she scooped up the victim in her paws, flinging it into the air. It hit the forest floor with a squeak and Sparrowpaw made good with the nip on its neck. A soft _mrrow_ sounded behind her, and the ginger she-cat turned to see who started the noise, fur on the edge.  
A golden brown tom was sprawled under a large sycamore, lapping his fur with soft strokes, ears pricked for danger. Despite the scent of ThunderClan, the apprentice could smell his kittypet scent.  
"Leo! What do you think you're doing?" Sparrowpaw hissed, lashing her tail in disgust. "We're supposed to be hunting."  
The tom purred and licked a paw drowsily before washing himself behind the ears. "I am hunting. I just wanted a nap. Warriors rest too ya know!"  
Sparrowpaw narrowed her eyes and spat angrily, "Yes but you can do that after you hunt! What, are you still a kittypet?" Even though they were good insults, Leo didn't seem troubled, more amused.  
"Why yes, how nice it is that the most mouse-brained cat in ThunderClan finally knows what I am!" He strode towards the raging she-cat and licked her head like she was finally a warrior. "Good for you!"  
Sparrowpaw swiped a paw at him, frustrated. Leo wasn't the only non-Clanborn cat in the Clan. There were a few more. A blind tom named Tay had limped into their territory, his grandkits, Tundra, Firefly, and Leo trailing behind. The cats were kittypets thrown out, and the parents died of a cold. Still they were welcomed and Tay was finally given a den to rest in reward for bringing new warriors. But Leo was the least favorite of Sparrowpaw, and sometimes she wanted to rake her claws down his ears.  
"Leo! Gather your prey; we need to do battle practice!" A harsh yowl sounded somewhere nearby. "And if you see Sparrowpaw, tell her that Lightfoot is waiting for her too!"  
Leo swiped his tongue over his mouth. "Looks like we have some training to do." He mewed, leading the way towards the training hollow.

* * *

Sparrowpaw gasped as she was thrown clear from her mentor's back. The apprentice's body thudded onto the sandy floor as she twitched in pain. Pawsteps sounded towards her, and a large brown face loomed into view, eyes narrowed with disapproval.  
"Sparrowpaw I know you've only been training for five moons but I expected more of a challenge." The face snarled, and a claw jabbed her in the ribs. "Come on get up." She hissed, pulling the weary apprentice up.  
"Sorry Lightfoot." Sparrowpaw mewed, looking at her paws. Behind her, she could hear Leo and his mentor battle training, the sound of grunts and thudding of paws carried to her ears from the wind. And we're going to fight each other after this battle move. She thought glumly and then squeaked as a flash of brown smacked into her, knocking her flat.  
Lightfoot bent down again and hissed into her ear, "Are you ready now?"  
Sparrowpaw let out a battle cry and flung herself at her mentor, claws in, and batted her away. Lightfoot look undaunted and just nodded coldly before nipping at her foreleg. Sparrowpaw grimaced. Her mentor was a dirty fighter, but this seemed to be a weak display of fighting. Teeth bared, she swiped her forelegs around the large next and held on tight, as the tabby reared onto her hindlegs to throw her off. She was acutely aware of Leo's presence and stiffened in her lock hold. Leo suddenly seemed more muscular and tough, his eyes gleamed with determination, far much clever than Lightfoot, even if she was a nasty fighter. Sparrowpaw's heart tightened. How could she fight him and win?

* * *

"Come on Sparrowpaw it was just a battle. Anyone could have lost." Sparrowpaw ignored her sister's attempts to cheer her up. Whitepaw didn't understand how this affected her. Leo was a kittypet, and she lost to a kittypet. Making a swift glance at the crowd of apprentices, she could see his golden fur among the many pelts.  
Whitepaw blinked sympathetically and rest her tail on her littermate's shoulder. Sparrowpaw looked into the pools of blue, and felt guilty.  
"It's just a battle. You proved yourself in battle as a loyal apprentice," She meowed. Sparrowpaw opened her mouth, but she went on, "And you're a clever fighter. If Gingerstar saw you today, you'd be a warrior right now!"  
The words touched Sparrowpaw. Gingerstar was their mother, but she never gave them special treatment or compliments... She lifted her head with dignity and led her sister to the crowd.  
Leo was still meowing, his eyes brimmed with pride as the kits and apprentices leaned in, ears strained. He nodded at Sparrowpaw kindly to sit by him but the she-cat stood close with Whitepaw, refusing to sit next to the cheeky tom. He shrugged and continued.  
"And just when she had a firm hold," Leo boasted, "I rolled onto my back, squishing her, and freed myself to give her a warning nip. Sparrowpaw leaped away and charged me again. I'll admit—"He glanced at the ginger apprentice with admiration"—she was a tough opponent. I gripped her scruff and shook her, before she could claw me. Then I tossed her way, dazing her for good heartbeats to leap."  
Lightfoot stood near the fresh-kill pile, fury burning in her narrow eyes. Apparently she didn't like the fact that her apprentice had lost. Sparrowpaw flinched when the furious gaze stricken her, and pressed herself next to Whitepaw. Her sister licked her reassuringly.  
A call suddenly interrupted the story. "Let all cats old enough to catch their prey, come down to Highledge."  
The two sisters exchanged a glance. What was so important for the ThunderClan leader to announce? Leo padded past, his tail high.  
"I'm to be a warrior!"  
"So soon?" Gasped Sparrowpaw, eyes stretched wide. Leo nodded, puffing out his chest. "It's been moons since we last saw a ceremony!"  
"Yes and it wouldn't have happened without you." He blinked warmly at her.  
Sparrowpaw flicked her ear at him, irritated. She was not fooled by his fake gratitude. He'd eat crowfood as soon as thank her. But for some reason, she was drawn to him, like moth to flame. He was a jerk, that was true, but at some points on life, he was easy to get along with and humorous. And his eyes were just large clear pools of amber, deep and inviting...  
"Are you okay?" Whitepaw's meow jerked Sparrowpaw back into the real world.  
Pain stabbed into her forepaw as she subconsciously took a step forward. Hissing in agony, the young cat recoiled and drew her leg up, wincing at the new stab of hurt. Turning it over to inspect, Sparrowpaw could make out a large thorn, the flesh of her paw swollen. She bit into the edges and pulled it off, blood pulsing out of the small wound. The apprentice licked it quickly before noticing her sister staring at her. Sparrowpaw narrowed her eyes.  
"What?"  
"You'd trodden on a bramble when it was right in front of you."  
"So?"  
"I saw your face when you glared at Leo."  
"Yeah he's annoying."  
"Are you mooning over him?" Whitepaw's question caught her off guard. The ginger she-cat stared back, eyes filled with shock and irritation.  
"What? Of course not!" Sparrowpaw growled indignantly, shaking her head fiercely. How could her own sister accuse her of liking that arrogant tom? Whitepaw and she never liked him, nor would they start liking him now! Turning away to pad towards the group of cats, she called over her back, "I'll never like that ball of fluff! Stop acting like I do!"  
"Do about what?" Came a quiet meow. Sparrowpaw whipped around, and then relaxed. It was just Echokit the oldest kit in the nursery. Her eyes were round with curiosity. Sparrowpaw shook her head and padded away, sweeping her tail across the white-gray kit's muzzle.  
"Nothing to worry yourself on." She assured her, joining the group of cats finally. Everyone seemed to be here. Whitepaw had joined Rushpaw, Ivypaw, and Tinypaw on the edge of the group, their shoulders shaking as if they were sharing a joke. The elders, blind tabby Tay and dark gray tom Bumbleclaw, were sprawled nearby, sharing tongues. Sparrowpaw could see the twisted claws of the blind tom flex impatiently, as if wishing he was young again. The warriors were the closest to the Highledge, their pelts mingling with others. Ambergaze and Lightfoot were both meowing about training the apprentices, rearranging the routines, and sharing the best places for hunting. Finally, Leo was visible with his littermates, Firefly and Tundra. The trio sat up as Gingerstar made her way to the ledge.  
"Attention, cats of ThunderClan." She yowled out. The hollow became silent as every warrior gaze expectantly at their leader. Sparrowpaw tensed, noticing how she and her mother looked a like, same ginger fur, same bright eyes, and same confidence that drowned out all other emotion. She felt even closer to her than ever.  
"Today," she went on, "we welcome our new warriors." She beckoned the apprentices forward. "I, Gingerstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warriors to look down on these three apprentices." Leo clawed at the ground as she went on. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."  
"Tundra, Firefly, and Leo, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"  
"I do," Tundra breathed, quivering.  
Leo stiffened with determination. "I do."  
"I do." Firefly sounded as relieved and excited as a cat that had just caught its first prey.  
Sparrowpaw held her breath. She couldn't wait to be a warrior. It was so mouthwatering, hoping for that day.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names," Gingerstar's fur brushed against Tundra's. "Tundra, from this moment you will be known as Frostleaf." She stepped back. "StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and loyalty."  
Leo padded forward.  
"Leo, you shall be known as Lionmane. StarClan honors your courage and skill in battle And Firefly," Gingerstar paused as Firefly approached her, trembling with excitement. "You shall be known as Cinderflame, in honor of your burning passion of the Clan life. StarClan honors your bravery and you determination."  
"Lionmane! Frostleaf! Cinderflame!" The Clan raised their voices cheerfully as they welcomed their new warriors.  
Sparrowpaw cheered with them, proud of Lionmane mostly. Maybe she was in love. Suddenly she stiffened. A cat crouched at the Highledge, tufts of fur missing. His long claws scraped at the floor. _Who are you?_ Sparrowpaw growled silently. But the cat disappeared in a flash.  
"Although it is sunhigh," Gingerstar meowed, drawing Sparrowpaw from her confusion, eyes blinking hard in embarrassment. The young apprentice turned her attention back to her mother. "Although it is sunhigh, Lionmane, Frostleaf, and Cinderflame shall sit vigil. But first I would like Pebblefur to assign them to separate patrols, to test out their stamina, skill, strength, and speed. This shall be a hard—" her voice hardened—"task for you warriors. ShadowClan has been hostile lately; showing signs of aggression and has been constantly raiding our side of the borders. WindClan has too, been frequent on hunting over our territories. I hope Pebblefur assigns you to good patrols."  
Sparrowpaw rolled her eyes. Of course ShadowClan was wrecking havoc. Ever since the death of Lightstar, the previous Clan leader, the rivaling Clans have been quite antagonistic and insistent on making it harder for ThunderClan. RiverClan, however, were silent. Even their medicine cat Sweetrose, the plump light gray she-cat, was being unsure of StarClan. Sparrowpaw wondered what would happen in tonight's gathering, where hopefully she would go to if she did a good job on patrol or hunting.  
The new warriors crowded around the Clan deputy, their mews anxious as they waited for the patrols they were to be assigned to. Lionmane nudged the deputy eagerly, his eyes bright.

"Get on with it," He growled.  
"Okay keep your fur on!" Pebblefur snapped, ears twitching in annoyance. Sparrowpaw could see why he was frustrated. The new warrior was even bossier, even if he was just appointed a few measly seconds. Any cat could see his arrogance, and the glint of self-assurance through his narrowed eyes. _Maybe I don't like him,_ thought Sparrowpaw, her heart skipping a beat. _After all he's a stupid furball._  
Suddenly, Pebblefur flicked his tail at Lightfoot, eyes shining. "Lightfoot, Lionmane, Ambergaze, Whitepaw, and Sparrowpaw shall go on patrol on ShadowClan. Cinderflame shall join Sagewhisker to form a hunting patrol. And Frostleaf shall lead a WindClan border patrol."  
Sparrowpaw exchanged a shocked glance with Whitepaw. They seemed to think the same thing: Lionmane? That annoying furball? Unbelievable. Sparrowpaw hissed into Rushpaw's ear as he lied down. "I envy you."  
"H-how?" He gulped down some mouse he was eating, eyes wide with surprise. Sparrowpaw never gave out to jealousy. Sparrowpaw rolled her eyes. Typical Rushpaw!  
"You get to go to WindClan, I'm stuck with Lionmane!"  
"What's wrong with him? You seem very fond of him," he added darkly, suddenly looking hesitant on finishing his meal. Sparrowpaw muttered under her breath. He sounded like Whitepaw.  
"I don't like him! I just think he's mouse-brained and I should have been teamed up with someone else." She admitted."And I like you better, mouse-brain."

Rushpaw brightened. "Aw, shucks…"

Lightfoot turned around and gestured with her head for the young apprentice to follow. Lionmane and Whitepaw shouldered their way into the thorn barrier, Lightfoot at their heels. Sparrowpaw flicked her tail across Rushpaw's nose before leaving the security of the camp.  
The calm birdsong sounded over her ears as Sparrowpaw padded besides her sister, gazing in amazement. This was their first new-leaf. The scents of the forest flood her nose and mouth. Leaves, earth, moss, and prey-flavors so rich she could taste them on her tongue. A wind stirred on her whiskers; untainted by the familiar scents of camp, it smelled lively and wild. All around Sparrowpaw, rich new-leaf hues dappled the forest like a tortoiseshell pelt.  
"It's beautiful," Whitepaw breathed. Lionmane lazily lashed his tail.  
"Yeah but it'll lose its shine in a few days." Sparrowpaw felt a twinge of impatience. How rude could this tom get? They passed Ivypaw and Featherleaf, the silver she-cat who was among the thick leaves of juniper. Lightfoot called out a greeting but the cats didn't respond, too intent on their task. They continued on towards the clearing, where the markers lay. Long ago a battle erupted between Firestar and Blackstar. Firestar feared of an invasion so in result, a cat named Russetfur lost her life in battle. Murkystar, before Pinestar's reign, decided to give up the land to prevent bloodshed. But it seemed Pinestar didn't honor the command.  
Lionmane stiffened in alarm, his lips drawn to a snarl. "ShadowClan!"  
Sure enough, the sour scent hit Sparrowpaw's glands. Lightfoot narrowed her eyes.  
"To me, ThunderClan!" The tabby screeched, flicking her tail at the small passage in front of them. No words were spoken. The time of battle was upon them.


	4. The Announcement

**[AAN]**

**Let me explain this fanfiction: I was twelve years old when I made it. This is the chapter where I left off, and any other chapter after this is completely edited.**

* * *

**The Announcement**

* * *

The unpleasant scent was stronger this time. Sparrowpaw could make out Lionmane's golden pelt flashing among the undergrowth, reassuring her, as if it had a mind of its own. She didn't feel any dislike towards him now. This was an assault, and Lionmane was an honorable warrior in battle, they would meet anything that came. She could hear him gasping rigid breathes in anticipation, and felt his anger burning from his fur. Besides Sparrowpaw, her sister was striding along, her muscles flexing in under her thick coat, eyes blazing with fury beyond understanding. And Lightfoot was in the lead, fur on the end, from nose to tail tip. Sparrowpaw felt a little braver. This might be an easy fight.  
The patrol suddenly stopped in the shelter of a bramble thicket, eyes fixed on the scene below. The intruding cats were hunched over a small limp shape of rabbit, gnawing hungrily as they finished the remains of prey. From Sparrowpaw's interpretation, half the cats were rogues, flea-bitten and scrawny. The rest smelled well-fed, and less fearful of their surroundings. Sparrowpaw tensed when she made out the familiar shape of Ratclaw, the bulky fox colored tabby who was Clan deputy of ShadowClan. Rumors of the terribly long belly wound still visible in his belly fur said that the warrior had gone fighting a swarm of rats, consequently the name Ratclaw, and was terribly wounded and found half-dead on the half-bridge. A rat nearly, as big as an apprentice, had clawed a long scar down his belly, ending the battle between the cat and rats. Many say that it was a foolish attempt, but there was a glint of admiration in some eyes.  
Ratclaw tossed his head back, eyes narrowed at the thicket. Sparrowpaw barely drew in a breath. _Did he see us?_ A scrawny rogue trotted to him, pressing her muzzle into his. She had rumpled fur, the pelt a dark black, and a short tail. Other than that she was a pretty she-cat. Ratclaw mewed something in her ear and the rogue stalked towards the thicket, flicking her tail to beckon the other rogues to follow. Lightfoot glanced at her patrol, eyes flashing with panic.  
"When they push through, strike. Lionmane, you and Sparrowpaw hit straight on. Whitepaw, take the left. I'll take the right." Sparrowpaw nodded. This was a perfect plan! They'd show this ragtag bunch of fox-hearts who ruled this part of the forest. The first head poked into view.  
Letting out a shriek, Lionmane shot out in front of the intruder, sweeping his paws from under him. The tom fell with a yowl, and Lionmane pounced, clawing up pawfulls of fur. Behind him the rogue reared up on her hind legs, her green eyes wide with shock. Sparrowpaw lunged at her and grasped her scruff with between her teeth. The shock in the rogue quickly turned into terror as the young cat raked her claws down the intruder's flank, shrieks filled with rage.

At the corner of her eye, Sparrowpaw saw the ShadowClan warriors aid their allies, eye aglow with rage. Lightfoot was struggling with two toms, another rogue stalking up behind her. Lionmane was bravely pummeling a warrior, fur streaked with blood. A she-cat leaped at his back and the warrior disappeared in the scrimmage, his yowls of defiance still heard. While Whitepaw was backing away as two warriors confronted her, her eyes wide with fear.  
Something knocked Sparrowpaw off the cat she was fighting, a force strong enough to daze her as she toppled off her victim. The rogue instantly was on her paws, spitting in fury before taking off with a caterwaul. Sparrowpaw turned to the ShadowClan deputy prowling towards her direction, eyes narrowed. He stopped and bristled, a growl rumbling in his throat. The young apprentice forced her self to lift up her chin bravely.  
"This is ThunderClan territory! You can not hunt here!" She declared challengingly, claws digging into the earth. Ratclaw dropped into a crouch, tail lashing. He wiggled his haunches as if to leap.  
"ShadowClan needs these grounds!" He replied simply, lashing his tail with annoyance. He tipped his head to one side. "Why does it matter to you? You're just a kit."  
His words sparked a flame of outrage. Furiously, the she-cat stood her ground against her foe.

"I am an apprentice of ThunderClan!" She spat. "Get off my turf! It's not yours to take!" Ratclaw let out a hiss of defiance and lunged, paws lashing at her direction. A streak of brown suddenly crashed into the deputy, bowling him over. Ambergaze! Her Clanmate bled heavily at one side, her left eye swollen from a scratch. But she still stood poised over her dazed opponent, who scrambled to his paws. She gave Sparrowpaw a glance, her gaze burning into the apprentice's.  
"Go and find the hunting patrol!" She hissed fiercely, unsheathing her claws as Ratclaw neared.  
"But I want to stay and fight!"  
"Do you want everyone to die?" The black warrior snarled, glaring at her. Sparrowpaw gulped and spun around to blunder off into the undergrowth. Snarls of fury sounded behind her, growing distant as she followed the smell of the hunting patrol. Branches snapped from behind her, twigs and leaves shoved aside to race past. The bitter smell of unknown cats hit her glands. The rogues were giving chase! They wanted to stop her from warning her Clan about the invasion. Sparrowpaw sped up, yowling in terror as she felt a sharp nip on her back leg. She kicked it back to feel the claws rake against fur, a screech of agony responded as the pursuer recoiled, the other cat still giving chase. The apprentice was nearly there, just a few more—

Thud! The rogue had caught her by the tail and jerked her back, unbalancing her. She flopped onto her side, the attacker taking the opportunity to leap at her exposed belly.  
Sparrowpaw waited for to stinging pain, but instead there was none. A yowl of surprise was cut off by a deep growl, somewhat familiar. The apprentice looked up to see the tom that had attacked her staring at the bulky shape of Lionmane, his eyes wide with terror.

Blood was flowing from a gouge in the victim's shoulder where the golden warrior had hauled him away by sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, and a part in near the eye were fur was bare, a tiny scratch visible. Lionmane's condition was better. The only wound he had was a nick in his ear, the blood dried and encrusted around the fur. The warrior sheathed his claws and let the rogue go, giving him a nip in the tail. The tom fled with a wail, his partner following closely behind. Lionmane padded to Sparrowpaw, pressing his nose into her fur.  
"Are you okay?" He meowed, concern sparkling in his eyes. Sparrowpaw nodded and stumbled forward. Thank you! She wanted to say but before she opened her mouth, the patrol she had sought for stalked into view, their eyes gleaming with battle-light. They stared at one another before relaxing. Cinderflame padded up besides Pebblefur, their eyes curious.  
"What's going on?" Pebblefur mewed, tipping his head at one side. Lionmane quickly explained the invasion and how they were struggling against ShadowClan. The Clan deputy glanced at his warriors urgently. "We shall aid you at once. Is everyone battle fit?"  
A chorus of yowls sounded his call. The muscular gray tom plunged into the path the two wounded cats had came from and raced towards the fray, his warriors swarming after him. The battle was still raging with Ambergaze locked with Ratclaw, the light never leaving her eyes. Lightfoot was limping bravely towards the first rogue Sparrowpaw attacked, her teeth bared in a growl. The she-cats circled each other until the rogue lunged for her opponent's injured leg, and the two broke into a furious squall. The rogue who Sparrowpaw had been chased by were stalking towards Whitepaw, joining the two warriors who already had her tapped. Sparrowpaw hissed in anger and raced to her sister's side, Lionmane and Cinderflame at her heels. The rest of ThunderClan spilled out from behind them, joining the wounded warriors or fighting by themselves. The sides were even, with fresh, battle-ready warriors against the battered.  
Sparrowpaw sank her teeth into the leg of one rogue, his matted fur tasting awful in her mouth. She held her grip, sinking her claws into the tom's shoulder. The intruder whipped around; where the apprentice could see the wound she had left on his face while getting help. His eyes gleamed, as if happy at the prospect of getting revenge. Lionmane was just finishing what he had started, forcing last cat he had fought into the brambles. The rogue was confused, not used to such tangled undergrowth. Now he was easy prey for the larger warrior. Sparrowpaw dodged as claws swept past her ears. Focus! She dived under the larger cat, raking her long claws down his now exposed belly. He yowled in rage and cuffed her, dazing her as well. Then he suddenly broke away, eyes lighted with fear as Lionmane joined the fray. He glared at him threateningly.  
"Go back to the horrible place you and your friend came from you coward." He snarled. The rogue fled with a shriek. Sparrowpaw pressed herself next Whitepaw. Her sister had a gash on her flank but she was still on her paws.  
"Aren't you hurt?" The white apprentice shook her head, eyes bright.  
"I may be injured, but we still have a battle to fight."  
But as they advanced on the invading cats to fight, the battle of Ambergaze and Ratclaw seemed to stop it all. The black warrior was dodging every blow of the ShadowClan cat, slashing occasionally at his flanks and nipping his forelegs. Ratclaw furiously lunged for her neck, but the she-cat jerked away and brought her paw towards his head to cuff him. The invader saw his chance and gripped it with his teeth, rolling over in an instant. Ambergaze yowled in shock and was dragged down, her screeches of outrage, seeming to deafen Sparrowpaw's ears. As the two locked together, the young cat dropped into a crouch, wriggling her haunches. Lionmane batted her ear.  
"Relax, Pebblefur will handle this," as he spoke, the gray tom slunk over towards the squall, claws gleaming in the light. He paused in the shelter of ferns, waiting as the two cats rolled past. Then the deputy leaped into the fray, digging his claws into Ratclaw's ears and shoulders. The tom let out a yowl and loss hold of Ambergaze, who slithered behind him and shoved him in the hindquarters, making him stagger forward. The invader landed face first and whipped around, spitting. Both ThunderClan cats stalked towards him, pelts bristling. Ambergaze lashed out a paw, nearly a mouse-length near his nose.  
"What's wrong? Too scared to take us both on?" She sneered. Pebblefur bared his teeth.  
"Let him pass, he knows he's beaten."

"Whatever you say." The she-cat nodded and stepped sideways, enough for one cat to squeeze pass. Ratclaw dive forward, ignoring the parting nip on his tail, and crossed the border. The invading cats paused and fled, the rogues at their heels. ThunderClan cats hared after them until the markers, yowling out their victory. Lionmane staggered in front of them, glaring at the retreating cats.  
"Cowards!" He crowed, lashing a paw at the air triumphantly. Whitepaw reluctantly shared her agreement. Sparrowpaw purred in satisfaction. They had won the battle! Pebblefur stalked over besides Lionmane and dipped his had at him before turning towards the patrol. His throat cleared as the tom opened his mouth.  
"Well done my warriors," he purred as the sun lit up his fur into silver. "I couldn't have asked for better warriors. Ambergaze, Lionmane, and Cinderflame, since you weren't wounded badly, you shall mark the borders and return home to camp. When you return, we'll have a feast and you to be the first to pick from the pile in honor of carrying out this duty."  
The three warriors nodded before pacing towards the trees. Sparrowpaw turned and joined Whitepaw, proud to have won an easy victory. The white apprentice licked her ear affectionately. She whispered something as well, glaring at Lionmane. "Look at him! He thinks he fought the battle by himself."  
Lionmane's chin was lifted up proudly, tail high as he followed his Clanmate. He turned at stared back at Sparrowpaw's gaze, eyes unblinking. Then the head turned, and the golden tom hared away after his Clan. Sparrowpaw sighed. Whitepaw still looked on scornfully, pressing herself onto her sister's side.

As soon as they arrived at camp, Gingerstar was waiting for them, tail wrapped around her paws. Her eyes gleamed in the suddenly setting sun. Sparrowpaw realized the gathering was coming tonight. She tipped her head. Who'd go for tonight? She hoped to go herself and see why there were rogues fighting with ShadowClan. That Clan wasn't fond on of non-Clanborn cats, so it was very confusing that they'd let a bunch of rogues join them. Whitepaw brush past and made her way towards the pile, but Pebblefur intercepted her.  
"Lionmane and the others must eat first," he mewed, and then flicked his tail towards the apprentice den. "Go and rest. I saw you limping yesterday from that thorn and saw you slip into the stream. Great StarClan, had you no sense?" Whitepaw glared at him and sighed, trudging at the direction of the den. Sparrowpaw let out an amused meow.  
"Don't worry! If you're still asleep, I'll fetch you that juicy vole! You love those." The white she-cat tossed her head back to look and growled before leaping into the ferns. Sparrowpaw's tail twitched nervously as Gingerstar padded over, Featherleaf shadowing her steps. They nodded and sat in front of her, eyes narrowed. Sparrowpaw shifted her weight on her paws, feeling uneasy. Neither cat spoke, although the fidgeting of an apprentice noted that they were thinking on what they were about to say. Featherleaf suddenly broke the silence by batting at a leaf spiraling onto her head. She gave herself a quick lick before speaking.  
"I heard from Frostleaf that there was a battle," she mewed. Sparrowpaw nodded cautiously as she continued. "And I heard that there were rogues?"  
Gingerstar bristled. "Rogues helping in battle? What is ShadowClan doing with rogues?"  
Sparrowpaw hissed quietly, "They wanted our territory! Ratclaw told me so." She paused and went on. "Wasn't there a story about how a warrior suspected Pinestar was invading and our old leader didn't believe him?"  
Gingerstar stiffened. "That was no story. We best not dwell into the past. Lionwhisker and Lightstar were both loyal; they did whatever they could do before they passed."  
Featherleaf stared at her paws. Grief stabbed the apprentice's fur as she detected the raw emotion from the medicine cat. Sparrowpaw guessed that one of the mentioned cats was her sibling or family member, and wondered what it would feel like if she lost Whitepaw.

_No! That must never happen! _She instantly vowed.

Gingerstar shook herself and got to her paws. "Well there's no point in sitting here wondering about this. Sparrowpaw, you and Rushpaw will be going to the gathering. Whitepaw stays home, Pebblefur told me she stepped on a thorn and slipped in a stream." Sparrowpaw felt her pelt burn with embarrassment. Whitepaw sure was clumsy that day, mostly because she ran to a ShadowClan border patrol. There were some growls and bristling of fur, but nothing serious.  
Excited, the ginger apprentice didn't notice the patrol returning until Lionmane padded to her, a vole dangling from his mouth. She gulped, that was the vole she planned to give Whitepaw. He set it down and blinked. "Would you care to share this mouse?" He said, sounding friendly instead of his lazy tones.  
Sparrowpaw growled, "It's a vole. And no, I don't."  
"It was just a joke." Lionmane looked a little crestfallen before straitening up. He took a step forward and brought his face close. "Why can't you just get along with me? What do you have against me?"  
"You're nothing but a jerk!"  
"Shut up! I'm very nice!"  
"Oh sure you are! And I'm a squirrel."  
"Fox-dung to that!" He spat. "You're no squirrel; you're a stubborn cat who's to up high on her tree to be friendly. You and your sister just look down on my kin, and me. And to believe I wanted to share this vole with you!.But you're just as mouse-brain as—as you're sister!"

With those stinging words, the warrior snatched up the prey and bounded away, ignoring the shocked stare of Fernpelt. Sparrowpaw flattened herself to the ground, realizing the whole Clan had seen what happened. Only Whitepaw and the nursing queens were absent. Sighing warily, she dragged herself towards the fresh-kill pile, plucked a thrush, and slipped into the apprentice den.  
Rushpaw twitched and lifted his head, eyes wide. "Hello!"  
"Hi, Rushpaw," Sparrowpaw meowed, her voice muffled around the squirrel in her jaws. "I'm just fetching a meal for Whitepaw and me."  
"Well okay, but careful, she's very moody. I tried talking to her and she said she was going to scratch my whiskers off!" The young tom shook his head, trying to shake off his memory. "Whew! Never have I've seen such a cat!"  
"Don't worry," Sparrowpaw purred, "her tongue is sharper than her claws."  
Whitepaw was lounging across the den, lapping at her chest fur in content. The she-cat looked ruffled, like the battle was still raging on, poised as if the ShadowClan invaders were returning. She relaxed when she spotted Sparrowpaw padding over. "That's no vole, it's a squirrel, where's you sense Sparrowpaw?"  
"Sorry, Lionmane took it."  
"That greedy cat, he's being horrible!" Sparrowpaw didn't think Whitepaw was making sense. She decided to drop the subject and select another.  
"Get this—he asked to eat with me!"  
"What?" The white apprentice flashed her gaze at her sister, shocked. "You said no, no doubt about it. He thinks he's StarClan's gift from above and now he's thinking he can eat with who ever he likes."  
"Well, he's picked for the Gathering, instead of you Whitepaw let out a hiss at the news—and I need your opinion: what should I do? We had a little quarrel and he called me a piece of fox-dung. I think I should say something to him but I don't know what…" Sparrowpaw stared into her sister's brilliant blue eyes, hopeful. Whitepaw sniffed disdainfully.  
"Like I said, he's being horrible. If I were you, I'd steer clear of him—and give him a good tongue lashing." Sparrowpaw stared at her paws. This was _not _the response she expected to get. And although they seemed like a good idea, Sparrowpaw wasn't quite sure.

Sparrowpaw made up her mind. She would apologize. After sharing-tongues with Whitepaw and Rushpaw, Sparrowpaw padded out of the apprentice den and began to search for Lionmane. When she had spotted him, he was lying underneath a overhanging cliff with his littermates, finishing the vole he had offered to Sparrowpaw. Frostleaf meowed something and the three cats burst into a series of purrs, sharing a joke that seemed to carry off around the camp. Cats looked their direction, some annoyed, others amused. Gingerstar sat a little way off, talking to Lightfoot. Her teeth were bared, as if Lightfoot had raked a claw across her muzzle. Sparrowpaw watched uneasily, and set off to a brisk trot towards Lionmane.  
"Stop!"  
A harsh growl stopped Sparrowpaw in her tracks. Lightfoot stalked over, eyes narrowed, lips curled up to a snarl. "What luck! I was just coming for you, I need you to come with me and Gingerstar, and we have to talk."  
Sparrowpaw winced. Her mother and mentor wanted to speak with _her_? They never spoke to each other, mostly avoided and were silent. They were rumored to have been great friends, until Lightstar appointed Gingerstar as deputy. Since then, they argued about it and never gave a passing glance.  
"But Sparrowpaw began, casting Lionmane a frustrated glance.  
"That was an order. Now." The warrior's tone was cold. Lightfoot turned and led the sad apprentice out of camp.

* * *

"Greetings Sparrowpaw," Gingerstar mewed in a soft voice, and then grew to a growl as she addressed Lightfoot, "Thank you Lightfoot. We have important business to discuss about."  
Lightfoot gave her a curt nod. "It is an honor to be in a leader's presence, at least it was," she added, eyes filled with scorn. Sparrowpaw studied her paws, not wanting to be involved. Whatever happened before—

_Whatever happened before, _she thought, _please don't begin to fight now._  
Gingerstar ignored the comment and turned to her daughter. "I wanted to speak with Whitepaw as well," She purred, "but she looked too tired to come. However I wanted to say that your training will end in about, two more moons."  
"Two moons?" Sparrowpaw squeaked. Lightfoot snorted.  
"Pebblefur's suffering from a throat wound, she's appointing you and Whitepaw as warriors, not only because you're experienced, but to replace Pebblefur as deputy." The words were confusing. Sparrowpaw and Whitepaw _were _well advanced in patrols, hunting and fighting, but one of them to be deputy?  
"What about apprentices? We need to have one in order to be qualified as deputy."  
"You'll have one." Gingerstar murmured. She gazed pass the two she-cats, into space. "I just have a feeling, that fate wants this to happen." She blinked, and then said, "Well,you best be off, I have an apprentice ceremony to take care of. Echokit and Rockkit are ready for apprenticeship."

"Oh, joy," Lightfoot muttered. Gingerstar narrowed her eyes.

"Perhaps you should leave too."

Sparrowpaw's mentor snorted and dipped her head respectfully. "As you wish." She turned away and stalked out of the den. Sparrowpaw trailed after, her tail flicking to and fro.

She paused outside and mewed, "See you soon mother."

"Yes..."

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey, please gather before High Ledge." At her voice, the Clan gathered beneathed Gingerstar. A queen was cleaning her kits, readying them for their ceremony. The Clan leader nodded at her and began, "Today, we are lucky to welcome two kits as apprentices of our Clan. Tinykit, Echokit, please come forward."

The kits left their mother's side, wandered over to High Ledge. The she-kit was strutting proudly, while her brother trailed behind. He paused before Rushpaw and gave him a wide-eyed look. The tom nodded encouragingly, and the kit trotted towards High Ledge, his pace a bit faster from a boost of self-confidence.

"Tinykit," Gingerstar meowed, "you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tinypaw. Your mentor will be Reefclaw. I hope Reefclaw will pass down all he knows to you."

"Reefclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Pebblefur, and you have shown yourself to be bold and swift. You will be the mentor of Tinypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Tinypaw."

And then, to Sparrowpaw's surprise, Gingerstar called Reefclaw's old mentor over. Uneasy murmurings rippled throughout the crowd.

"...Is she really going to let such a cat train an apprentice?" Rushpaw hissed. Sparrowpaw jumped.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Pebblefur's suffering from a throat wound, right? It could become an infection."

"Featherleaf and Ivypaw can heal him," the ginger she-cat objected. Then, perhaps, she wouldn't become deputy.

Rushpaw shook his head. "Or maybe not."

Gingerstar was turning to Echokit now. "Echokit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Echopaw. Your mentor will be Pebblefur. I hope Pebblefur will pass down all he knows to you." She turned to her deputy. "Pebblefur**, **you are ready to take on one more apprentice. You had received excellent training from Willowtail, and you have shown yourself to be a great deputy and a brave warrior. You will be the mentor of Echopaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Echopaw, your final apprentice."

Pebblefur nodded curtly. "Thank you Gingerstar," he croaked, touching noses with his apprentice.

Sparrowpaw winced. He sounded old.

The Clan began cheering. "Tinypaw! Echopaw! Tinypaw! Echopaw!"

Echopaw proudly lifted her head, chest puffed out. "_My_ mentor's the deputy!"

Tinypaw growled, "Don't act like you're better. _I'll_ be the best warrior out there!"

"Whatever," Echopaw turned to Pebblefur. "Hey, can we start exploring?"

The deputy shook his head. "I can't; my wound is even worse now."

Reefclaw added, "And I have a patrol to do. Perhaps you should explore the apprentice den."

"Fine," Rockpaw grumbled.

"Don't worry," Rushpaw padded over, looking cheerful, "You'll love it. Me and Sparrowpaw—"

"'Sparrowpaw and _I_," she corrected.

"Whatever. We'll show you the den. Sound good?"

"Okay!"

"So, where do you want your nest?" Sparrowpaw mewed, gesturing towards the indents that were once Lionmane and his siblings' nests. "You know who slept there, but you're welcome to have them."

"I sleep with Sparrowpaw," Rushpaw added unnecessarily.

"Yeah, no one cares." Sparrowpaw pointed where Whitepaw slept. "My sister sleeps next to me too."

Echopaw nearly jumped with glee. "Can you show us the ThunderClan territory? We'd love that!"

"Eh, okay. Hey, Whitepaw!"

"What."

"Want to come with us? We're going to explore ThunderClan with the new apprentices."

"Go 'way." Came the grumpy response.

"Suit yourself."


	5. The Incident

**The Incident.**

* * *

The cool waves of the lake splashed gently at her paws, calm, inviting. Sparrowpaw figured she was the only cat outside of RiverClan who'd let her paws get wet. The apprentice picked up the pace until she had found herself behind Lionmane and his littermates. The warriors had their heads ducked, sharing a conversation. The golden tom turned and gave Sparrowpaw a withering look before turning away pointedly. Sparrowpaw sighed. It would be harder now that she took too long to apologize. Well, hopefully, no one would interrupt her this time.  
"Lionmane."  
No reply came from the golden tom, to Sparrowpaw's frustration.  
"Lionmane," she hissed desperately, "I'm sorry I started that quarrel with you today."  
The warrior's ears twitched as she went on, "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. Truth is, I really like you as a friend. You're a great warrior and I should respect that."  
Frostleaf let out a yawn and nudged her brother playfully. "Come on Lionmane! You can't hold a grudge. None of us can."  
The warrior let out an amused purr. He turned and glanced at the troubled young ginger she-cat. She stared back into his warm gaze, her breath coming into a shallow gasp. Such eyes! They were filled with her happiest memories, nice and sweet. Sparrowpaw felt a little hopeful.  
"I forgive you. But, you need to hunt for us some prey and clean our nests tomorrow." He mewed, pacing towards the fallen oak, forcing Sparrowpaw to realize how close they were now. The tree was towering over her, large and old, worn down by countless paws.  
Rushpaw was the first to leap. Claws scratching the thick bark, the tom hauled himself up, haring across the bridge with a yowl of pride. Pebblefur streaked up and cuffed him soundly with a growl. Rushpaw spat something inaudible, while Pebblefur bared his teeth, silencing the wiry brown tom. Sparrowpaw was next. Digging her claws in, the ginger apprentice steadied herself, clawing her way forward. The tree wobbled as another cat leaped behind her. WindClan.

A harsh hiss sounded near her ear. "Hurry up!"

Sparrowpaw turned to see a skinny black-and-white tom peering at her. He was only a few seasons older than her, a warrior no doubt, but Sparrowpaw stared at his large paws, thick enough to leave serious damage. His eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"Get a move on, will you?" The tom growled, swiping a paw at her. Sparrowpaw ducked as the blow failed, but the force took the WindClan warrior with it. Letting out a startled yowl as he was pulled aside, the tom tottered over the edge and flopped in to the lake below, sputtering in disgust. Sparrowpaw stared down to avoid his furious glare and shot forward, brushing against her Clanmates.

Lionmane didn't hesitate at all, just strode across, head high. They continued on without waiting for the rest of the cats, padding towards the twisted tree, its branches soaring upwards into the sky. Sparrowpaw sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws. Lionmane and his littermates settled somewhere a little way off, flattening stalks of grass to create a makeshift nest, taking turns grooming each other's pelt. Sparrowpaw turned as ShadowClan slid into view, some with visible wounds from today's battle. They growled as they brushed past the victorious ThunderClan warriors, who taunted them with shrewdness.

Suddenly four cats caught Sparrowpaw's attention. Rushpaw circled a ginger tom, along with newly apprenticed Echopaw and Rockpaw before they left to the Gathering. Rockpaw lashed his tail eagerly. The group seemed to edge farther and farther away until they were squeezing themselves through a narrow passageway, entangled by thick branches of brambles. Sparrowpaw paused before slipping after them, her own sleek pelt providing good camouflage for her surroundings. The cat Rushpaw had trapped was ShadowClan, his fur matted with bite marks and wounds, obviously from the battle today. It was Flamepaw, the arrogant tom who Whitepaw seemed to gossip with each Gathering, his milky chest fur standing out from his brightly colored pelt. Now he was huddled in a corner, ears flat onto his skull.

"Where is Whitepaw?" He asked in confusion, voice high with nervousness.

"Shut up," Rockpaw snapped. He was stalking towards his flank, teeth bared, while Echopaw stood by, terrified. Rushpaw waited before speaking.

"We had a border dispute today." Flamepaw made no reply. Rushpaw went on, "And we met _rogues_ in battle."

The ShadowClan apprentice growled, ignoring the smack on his ear by Rockpaw."So?"

"Why did the rogues aid you in battle?"

"That's _none_ of ThunderClan's business!"

"Is that so?" The voice became dangerously low. A hiss erupted from Flamepaw as his tormentor unsheathed his claws.

"Stop!" Sparrowpaw cried, shoving past Echopaw. She bundled Rockpaw away, standing over his victim protectively. She bared her teeth threateningly. "Leave, now."

Rushpaw let out a startled hiss, stunned to see a Clanmate aiding a rivaling apprentice. He shuffled his paws uneasily, avoiding the furious glare.

"Whatever," He grumbled, stepping aside. "We're done here." Giving Rockpaw a small nod, the older apprentice added, "Show him out. The fleabag won't confess."

As the others began to leave, Rushpaw turned to follow, only to be intercepted by Sparrowpaw. Rage thrashed inside her.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Sparrowpaw, please. I'm doing this for the Clan."

"How are you doing it for the Clan? You practically _urged_ the new apprentices to fight! Warriors don't do that."

"Trust me," Rushpaw's eyes lowered. "You need not to know."

"I will not forget this, nor should you." She replied. Rushpaw was way too suspicious for his own good.

A shrill yowl suddenly reached them. Pinestar was starting the Gathering. At last, they would find out why the rogues appeared. Eyes still filled with indignation, Sparrowpaw still kept them focused on Rushpaw while backing away slowly and leaping into the clearing.

Cats flocked towards the great tree to form a congregation, their mews quieting. Sparrowpaw couldn't see Lionmane anywhere or his littermates. Did they leave the spot they had rested near? StarClan aid her, she was looking for Lionmane? Just then, two she-cats padded near, fur brushing against each other's. Sparrowpaw recognized the silver tabby whose eyes shone like green pools of life as Moonshatter. But the ginger she-cat with white paws remained a mystery.

"Hello Moonshatter!" Sparrowpaw mewed cheerfully. Her friend purred in delight and licked her ears. The ginger apprentice who seemed to be Sparrowpaw's twin—except for the blue eyes—twitched her ears.

"Sparrowpaw meet Dapplepaw! She started her training the same time as you, although she never met you." And as if on cue, Dapplepaw touched noses nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Sparrowpaw."

"And to you too."

"Sorry we've never met," Dapplepaw added, "I usually keep to myself around other Clans."

"I don't blame you; I would've done the same."

All three broke into amused purrs, silenced by a sharp hiss. A she-cat glared at them from behind angrily. There was something familiar about her..."Will you SHUT UP?"

The rogue she'd fought today. The same short tail, the eyes, the black fur. What was she doing here?

"What—" Before her words became a reality, a yowl slashed through the air.

"Pinestar has an announcement!" Gingerstar declared her voice cold with displeasure. All eyes turned to the tabby. He had an insane look, which stopped Sparrowpaw's heart cold and made her take refuge among the two RiverClan cats.

"ShadowClan grows stronger." Pinestar purred. "We've added new cats into our Clan, but we're hungry. We need ThunderClan territory."

...What?

_What_? _WHAT_?

"Listen, what if you cats need our aid? We need to be full fed to help, and to do so we need either RiverClan or ThunderClan territory to hunt on." Pinestar turned to Gingerstar. Her face was expressionless.

"No."

"As well as RiverClan," Added Echostar, the RiverClan leader. "

Mintstar butted in. "And don't bother crossing the lake to ask us."

"I wasn't."

"Good."

Gingerstar lifted her head. Her eyes were suspicious. "This wasn't the first time ShadowClan asked for more territory to hunt on from ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. If I remember the nursery tales correctly, a treacherous ShadowClan leader named Brokenstar who chased out WindClan just for some rabbits in the old forest." Growls rippled from WindClan. They knew _that_ too well. "And now, according to the legends of Firestar, Yellowfang killed him in his afterlife."

Pinestar's eyes narrowed. "History repeats itself."

"It better not."

"StarClan, I hope not," Whitepaw whispered from the distance. "Gingerstar said it was a time of chaos."

Sparrowpaw nodded in agreement. "Luckily, we're too strong for ShadowClan to chase out!"

Whitepaw nodded. "Did you notice that the bad cats came from ShadowClan?"

"Shut up," Scree snarled. A warning hiss from the sisters silenced her instead.

Pinestar dipped his head.

"Very well," But he still had the sinister gleam. "In other news, we have new warriors: Scree, Limp, Balos, Leech, Rocky, and Plume."

Hesitant cheers responded from the Clans. Scree proudly, stared at Ratclaw, who was equally pompous. Gingerstar stepped forward as Pinestar finished.

"ThunderClan has new warriors and apprentices: Lionmane, Frostleaf, Cinderflame, Rockpaw, and Echopaw." More cheers. "Secondly, ThunderClan warns ShadowClan and WindClan to stay off our territory. One false step and we'll react with tooth and claw, until you get the message."

"As you wish," Pinestar growled. "As you wish."

Sparrowpaw shuddered and listened to the other leaders' report. As soon as the Gathering ended, Flamepaw rushed over. His eyes were fearful.

"Oh, hey again Flamepaw," Sparrowpaw mewed. The apprentice didn't return the hello.

"Sparrowpaw, Pinestar's planning something! Protect Whitepaw for me."

"What?"

"Look, if you and Whitepaw meet me together one night, I'll explain everything. I promise. Everything."

"But that's against the warrior code…" But he was already gone, his pelt lost in the sea of cats.

What was Pinestar planning?


End file.
